Wonderful
by MarielleAine
Summary: Matt before and after his parents divorce. Song-fic. There is SOME mimato. I'm sorry, i couldn't help myself!


Wonderful

Wonderful

~Kari~

AN: Hey guys, I finally got around to writing this! If parts are a little weird it must be because the hair dye is getting to me… or just because I AM weird. Anyway, It's general! ::gasp:: that's right! It's not romance OR humor! GENERAL! AH! It's pretty much about Matt before his parents' divorce. 

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon or "Wonderful" which is by Everclear. Any-hoo on with the story!

7 year-old, Yamato Ishida curled up in a little ball on the corner of his bed. In the bed next to him 4 year-old, Takeru slept peacefully. 

'How can he sleep through this?' Thought Yamato, or Matt.

Outside the door Matt could hear his parents screaming at each other and glasses breaking. 

"What kind of father are you?! You're never home! All you care about is that stupid job of yours!!!" Screamed Matt and TK's mom. 

"I'm a better parent than you! Who forgot to pick little TK up from day-care yesterday?! HUH?!" their father shot back.

Matt closed his eyes and tears ran down is cheeks. He often thought about running away, but then remembered TK, he couldn't leave TK alone with them.

I close my eyes when I get too sad

I think thoughts that I know are bad

Close my eyes and I count to ten

Hope it's over when I open them

I want the things that I had before

Like a Star Wars poster on my bedroom door

Matt began to count to ten, hoping that it was all just a big nightmare and when he re-opened his eyes everything would be ok. They would be the happy Ishida family again. "I w-wish everything would go back to normal." He said. "1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10" He opened his eyes and heard the same screaming.

I wish I could count to ten

Make everything be wonderful again

Hope my mom and I hope my dad

Will figure out why they get so mad

Hear them scream, I hear them fight

They say bad words that make me wanna cry

Matt heard words he had never been allowed to say, that night. Finally his parents stopped. He heard, "FINE!" from his mother, then he heard her door slam, and then "FINE!" from his father. He heard his father muttering as he arranged a bed on the couch to sleep on.

Close my eyes when I go to bed

And I dream of angels who make me smile 

When Matt went to bed he had a beautiful dream. Everything was white and his family was happy, as they played a game of soccer in the park. He heard the laughter he had been yearning for. Matt opened his eyes the next morning and saw his mother looking down at him.

"Honey, did you hear me and daddy outside last night?" she asked.

Matt closed eyes and let the tears stream down his cheeks once again, as he nodded his little head furiously.

"It will be ok, honey. Don't worry me and daddy… we'll work things out. It will all be wonderful some day!" she said, with a fake smile and a hidden tear in her eye.. Matt hadn't seen the fakeness, being only 7, he actually believed his mother. Matt smiled and gave his mother a hug, he then went to wake TK up to play a game with him. 

I feel better when I hear them say

Everything will be wonderful someday

Promises mean everything when you're little

And the world's so big

I just don't understand how

You can smile with all those tears in your eyes

Tell me everything is wonderful now

Na na na na na na na

Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now

"Hey, Matt! Come play some soccer with us!" Taichi Kamiya, Matt's best friend, yelled to him.

"O-ok" Matt, said, although he really didn't want to. 

"Ok, we only have 6 people so it will be You, Me, and Sora on one team. Jacob, Andrew, and Alex on the other." Said Tai. All of a sudden Mimi came running into the field.

"Hey! Don't forget me!" she said.

Tai sighed and added, "And Mimi's going to cheer for us."

Before I ran out to my position Mimi put a hand on my shoulder. Matt knew she had a crush on him, so he thought it was just going to be some little flirtatious gesture. He turned around and she batted her eyelashes at him, then she noticed something in his face.

"What's wrong, Matt?" she said, concerned. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine!" Matt said, "Everything is fine!" Matt said, sounded a bit peeved. 

"Whatever you say" she said, the concern never leaving her face. Matt ran our to his position, a bit perturbed. Mimi's cheers weren't as enthusiastic as usual. 

I go to school and I run and play

I tell the kids that it's all okay

I like to laugh so my friends won't know

When the bell rings I just don't wanna go home

Every time someone cracked a joke, Matt would laugh as hard as he could, he didn't want anyone to suspect anything again. Finally the end of the day came, but Matt didn't want to go home. He offered to stay and help clean up with his teacher but all she had said was, "That's very nice of you Yamato, but I think I can handle it myself." She smiled. "Thank you for offering though, you run along home and have some fun." She said, and patted his head. So there he was, walking home. Mimi ran up behind him.

"Are you sure you're ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine! Leave me a-alone!" Matt shouted, tears began to take the route they had so many times. He wiped the tears away and ran home to his room, locking the door behind him flinging himself on his bed.

Go to my room and I close my eyes

I make believe that I have a new life

I don't believe you when you say

Everything will be wonderful someday

Promises mean everything when you're little

And the world is so big

I just don't understand how

You can smile with all those tears in your eyes

When you tell me everything is wonderful now

A few minutes later Matt's mother came knocking on the door. "Matt, open up. Matt, come on sweetie." She said.

"No!" he replied.

"Matt… please?" Matt reluctantly unlocked his door and his mother came in.

"Matt, what's wrong?" she asked.

"You know what's wrong!!! You and daddy hate each other! Everything's a mess!" Matt screamed.

"Oh honey, everything will be wonderful one day!" she said.

"No! No it won't! You and daddy are going to get a divorce! I KNOW it! And I'm not so little, I KNOW what a divorce is!" he began to cry again.

Her voice turned stern. "We're just too different now. We've taken different paths, You'll understand someday." she said.

"NO! Leave me alone! Get OUT of my room! I don't want to see you!" he yelled.

I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now

I don't wanna hear you say

That I will understand someday

No, no, no, no

I don't wanna hear you say

You both have grown in a different way

No, no, no, no

"And this is my other son, Matt. He lives with his father, but he's visiting us today!" Matt's mother said. "Matt, this is Mr. Tamashi. He's my _friend_. Mr. Tamashi, you already know TK." Matt's mother said.

"What about daddy?!" Matt screamed, he was starting to cry again.

She lowered her voice. "You know me and daddy got a divorce, Matt." She turned to the man. "He's taking it really hard." Matt stormed out of the room.

I don't wanna meet your friends

And I don't wanna start over again

I just wanna my life to be the same

Just like it used to be

It was another one of those days, visiting his mother. Only now it was years later, Matt was 14 and had a serious case of depression. He had been rushed to the emergency room so many times after slitting his wrists. Much to his dismay, every time they saved him.

"Matt, you should be happy. Everything is wonderful now." His mother said.

Matt just glared at her. "Everything was wonderful when I was 6, it was downhill from there." He got up and stormed out of the house.

"Matt, please…"

"Get out of my face."

Mimi stood outside the door. Her eyes were watery. 

"Matt…"

"Mimi, for the last time, leave me alone!"

"Matt, I just want to help you!" she said wearily. 

"I don't need you're fricken help!" 

"I don't want you to hurt yourself again." She said, taking his arm.

He looked down at her hand, he seemed to be tearing himself up inside. In his eyes, Mimi could see he yearned for someone to help him, comfort him, and love him.

"It will all be ok some day!" she said.

This triggered something inside of Matt, he yanked his arm away from her and ran off into the park.

Mimi watched him go letting her tears run. The wind blew her hair away from her face. "Yama-sama…" she whispered, as she let her head drop.

Some day's I hate everything

I hate everything

Everyone and everything

Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now

I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now 

The End

AN: So, what did you think? If it was horrible please don't flame. I might do a sequel, if anyone wants me to. I don't know. Just R and R and no flaming! Bai!

~Kari~ 


End file.
